


Interpretacio graeca

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Artemis - Freeform, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, apollo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Teen Wolf Rare Pair Exchange Round 1. This was a bunch of fun to draw. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretacio graeca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorianpavus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianpavus/gifts).



> This had to be resized down quite a bit to fit it on ao3. If you're interested in seeing the full size, I'll try to put a link up on my tumblr when posting is finished. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of these two as Apollo and Artemis because you know that they’d enjoy being super hot walking around Mount Olympus and Earth with minimal clothing and scandalizing everybody. 
> 
> Erica would also be the best protector of young ladies and teach them how to be strong and scary and make everybody respect them. I think Isaac would also be a very good patron of healing and be the only one except Erica whose Erica’s hunting dogs would like, maybe because they love listening to him sing and play music (Erica probably likes listening to him sing too, but she won’t admit it and pretends not to pay attention). 
> 
> They’re probably occasionally pretty volatile because the sun and the moon are bound to have differences, and when argue they cause earthquakes, plagues, and tsunamis and all of the other gods know to just get out of the way and start doing damage control. They’d be really protective of each other though, and everybody knows not to cross one of them because they would probably topple empires for each other. 
> 
> Imagine them as twins or not as you like, but apparently (Wikipedia tells me) their mother Leto is associated with the wolf.


End file.
